Mobius Special: Sonic VS The Machine
by RobotParadise17
Summary: Set within my Mobius universe, this story has Sonic having to fight a new machine Eggman has made. This machine looks and acts a lot like Sonic though. Does Team Sonic stand a chance?
1. The Start Of The End

The city of Station Square is home to many humans and Mobians. Within Station Square there is a small town called Mobius This somewhat large city has a hero. Some call him the blue blur, but his friends know him as Sonic.

Sonic has faced many great battles up to this point, and has saved Mobius and the world many times from many dangers, including himself.

We cut to a scene of Sonic running at full speed across a flowery meadow chasing that nefarious Dr. Eggman.

"Get back here Egg fag!" shouted Sonic as he shaked his fist at Eggman like gracefull ballerina.

"Sonic you really gotta work on your insult game." said Eggman as he flicked the blue blur off.

While doing this, Eggman failed to notice the tree in front of him and crashed the Egg Mobile into the tree causing Eggman to fly out of it.

"I got you know EggFace, now give me back that Chaos Emerald!" shouted Sonic.

Eggman then reached into a hidden pocket near his testicles and pulled out the damn fourth chaos emerald out.

"You talking about this thing?" asked Eggman.

"Yeah!" shouted Sonic.

"You want it boy?" asked Eggman.

Sonic began to sit and wag his tail like a dog.

"Then go get it" said Eggman as he pretended to throw the emerald.

Sonic began to run towards the direction where he pretended throw it.

"I can't believe that worked." said Eggman as he got back into the Egg Mobile and flew off.

As Sonic began to run, he realized he was duped.

"Wait a second, what the hell am I doing?" said Sonic as he turned back and saw Eggman get away

"God damn it!" shouted Sonic.

Suddenly the city bell which would play when school began went off.

"Double damn!" said Sonic as he rushed to school.

Sonic then rushed into his first period class and took his seat.

"Sonic you are late!" shouted his English Teacher.

"Does it look like a give fuck?" Sonic thought to himself as he got out his books.

Location: EggCarrier

Time: 9:00AM

"That foolish Hedgehog allowed me to get away." Eggman said aloud to himself.

Eggman then walked through his EggCarrier going through many doors and rooms.

Eggman then stood by a door which had the label Janitor's Closet on it.

EggMan then opened the door after imputing a secret code.

The room had many prototype robots inside of giant tubes, but the center of attention was a Sonic looking robot.

Eggman then inserted the Chaos Emerald into a slot on the machine, and pushed a button which was labeled drain that sucker.

"If my calculations are correct, then with all the emeralds I will be able give Metal Sonic his own Super Form.'" Eggman said to himself.

"With this machine I will be able to get my revenge on that damn hedgehog." Eggmam said aloud and he began to laugh.

"Seems like an interesting." said a voice in room.

"It sure is random voice in my room... wait a moment." exclaimed a shocked Eggman.

"Hello Dr.Eggman, my name is chicka chicka Paulson." said the green hedgehog in front of him.

"Paulson, what the hell do you want and how did you get in this room?" asked Eggman.

"Simple, when you label a password locked room "Janitors closet" it makes it obvious something big is in here. Plus the password is fucking Eggman, talk about narcissistic. The reason I am here is simple, I want to help you." said Paulson holding up three chaos emeralds.

"You found the rest of them!" exclaimed Eggman.

"No shit, Eggman!" shouted Paulson.

Eggmam jumped back in fear.

"Normally I would just kill you and take the emeralds, but I wanna what makes Metal Sonic special?" asked Paulon with his plastic smile on his face.

"Well Metal Sonic has as much data I have on Sonic that he can counter anything, and he can also go "Super" if I use the emeralds," said Eggman.

"Hmm, you have peeked my interest Doc, put these emeralds in the robot," said Paulson tossing the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman then puts the Chaos Emeralds into the machine.

Metal Sonic's tube then opens.

"Hello there Metal Sonic," said Eggman.

Metal Sonic then began to make a bunch of beeping noises, and flashed his red eyes.

"Can he not talk?" asked Paulson.

"Hmm, his voice module seems to be broken." said Eggman.

"Nah I am just fucking with you Eggdawg and green dude." said Metal Sonic in a robotic voice.

"I'll give you credit Eggman, you really nailed Sonic's shitty humor." said Paulson chuckling.

"So what is that you two brohams want me to do?" asked Metal Sonic.

"We want to see you battle Sonic." said Eggman.

"I seem to have a lot of data on Sonic." said Metal Sonic.

"That is because you are Sonic's double." said Eggman.

"I know what I must do." said Metal Sonic as rocket thruster popped out of his asshole and he flew through a nearby window.

Location: Station Square

Time: 3:00PM

Sonic and Tails were riding through town using their hoverboards.

"These hoverboards sure are cool." said Sonic

Sonic then began to use his natural speed boost, so he could go faster. He then began to start grinding on a rail and it looked super sick. Like you don't even knoe how sick it was.You had to be there that is how sick it was.

Tails jizzed a little bit in his tight as fuck white jeans which were ripped as fuck, and you know what else was ripped as fuck? The answer was Tails and his fucking sexy as fuck 12 pack under his black muscle T-shirt which was drenched in a sexy amount of sweet because of how hot the weather was.

Anyways, back to the story...

"Dang Sonic, you are getting really good at using that boost Swag Kai taught!" shouted Tails as he tried to catch up to the blue blur.

Sonic was currently using his speed boost to get on top of a building.

"Hey Tails, get up here!" shouted Sonic.

Tails grabbed his hoverboard and used his two tails to begin flying to the top.

"Aren't these two towers in front of us so beautiful?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, they sure are a marvel. Sure would be a shame if something happened to them." said Tails setting of a red flag.

Metal Sonic landed right in front of Sonic and Tails.

"Hey wanna see something fucked up?" asked Metal Sonic.

"Sure." said Tails a bit freaked out by this android.

Metal Sonic began to twist his head and his eyes began to flash. Suddenly the EggCarrier crashed straight into the two tall buildings in front of them, and everyone inside began to shriek in horror as the EggCarrier and building crushed them all to death.

"Damn Eggman isn't fucking around." said Sonic horrified at what just happened.


	2. A New Challenger

Sonic rushed into Metal Sonic using his boost ability and it looked sick as fuck.

Metal Sonic then charged at Sonic and Sonic thought he had Metal Sonic, but then the unimaginable happened.

Metal Sonic was able to successfully stop Sonic's move.

"Well shit!" said Sonic has he got blown back by the clash.

Sonic landed on a conviently placed pile of boxes.

"Why are there boxes on a roof?" thought Tails.

Solid Snake then emerged from the boxes.

"Snake get out of there immediately." said Otacon

Snake then pushed Tails out of the way, and cut his Tails off. Snake then attached then to his ass and flew off.

Tail's tails then grew back.

"That was fucking weird." said Metal Sonic in his robotic voice.

"Welcome to Mobius!" said Sonic sarcastically as he began to rapidly shake his hand and tore the sucker off. Metal Sonic began to panic.

Sonic then went Super Sonic and rushed the distracted Metal Sonic, and pushed him clean in the face.

Metal Sonic's head went flying off the building.

"I guess your robot was not that tough EggFuck!" said Sonic laughing at Eggman.

Eggman began to smirk.

Suddenly Metal Sonic's arm and head began to reconnect to his body.

"Well shit!" said Sonic.

Metal Sonic then karate chopped Sonic so hard in the stomach. Sonic then clutched his stomach, and immediately lost his super form. Metal Sonic then punched Sonic into the ground head first causing the hedgehog to pass the fuck out.

"Holy Shitu!!!!!" screamed Tails as he saw his fallen hero.

Metal Sonic then spat at Tails and laughed as Metal Sonic flew away, and began to destroy the generic city our heroes found themselves in.

"Sonic! Wake up man!" shouted Tails as he slapped Sonic on his perfectly shaped ass.

Sonic then began to open his emerald green eyes.(Fuck off you classic elitist.)

"Tails I don't think I can beat this guy." said Sonic.

"Sonic you seem to be forgetting that you have more transformations." said Tails.

Out of fucking nowhere, our lord and savior, Shadow The Hedgehog came out of the heavens, and began to fire Mac-11 at the robot fiend.

"Take this you cock sucker." said Shadow launching a chaos spear.

Metal Sonic fucking exploded into a million god damn pieces.

"Looks like I saved you this time Sonic." said Shadow laughing at the hedgehog.

Metal Sonic began to come back together taking absolutely no harm.

"Look again Shadow." said Tails pointing at Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic then transformed into his super form, and painted himself yellow. Metal Sonic then launched a electric blast at Shadow causing him to be paralyzed.

"Damn it!" shouted Shadow.

With all the will he had, Shadow began to reach for the pistol that was located at the side of his hip. As soon as Shadow grabbed his pistol however, Metal Sonic knocked that son of a bitch into next Tuesday.

"Did you really think that pistol would have done anything?" asked Metal Sonic taunting the hedgehog.

Shadow began to laugh.

"No, but it got you close enough for me to do this." said Shadow as he began to raise his hand.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow as he teleported Metal Sonic onto the moon.

"Sonic get up!" shouted Shadow.

Sonic began to twitch on the ground beneath them.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I need you. We all need you and your sexy kawaii body, so get up and come up with some bullshit to save us." said Shadow with tears rolling down his eyes.

Sonic began to struggle, but slowly managed to get himself back up.

"What? Could you repeat what you just said, I couldn't hear you over the sound of you sucking my cock." said Sonic.

Shadow then flipped the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, do you have a plan to stop Metal Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Hmm, well since this is a special we can make shit up that never actually happened in the main series." said Sonic.

Sonic began to think about what he could pull out of his ass this time.

"Hmm...hey Shadow remember when you used Chaos Control on me that one time?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah!" said Shadow.

"Well, while that happened. I managed to end up on this planet populated with these odd blue creatures, and they taught me this funny dance that will allow two people to fuse." said Sonic.

"Wait I don't remember." said Tails.

"Shut up Tails!!!" shouted Sonic in a screechy fuck boy voice.

Tails began to whimper like an abused puppy.

"What is this dance?" asked Shadow.

"Well first you got twirl around like a fabulous ballerina." said Sonic as he began to do this.

"Then you gotta jump up and down three times, and then do a pelvic thrust towards the person you wanna fuse with." said Sonic.

"You smell that?" said Shadow.

"Smell what?" said Sonic.

"The bullshit." said Shadow in an attempt to make fun of Sonic.

"You mean that cow pie your foot is currently in." said Sonic pointing at his right shoe.

Shadow then lifted his show out of a very soft piece of shit full of corn.

"How the hell did this get here?!!!" Shouted Shadow.

While Shadow was distracted, Sonic began to do his shitty little dance.

"Pelvic Thrust of Justice!" shouted Sonic.

Suddenly Sonic's body became a glowing ball of light and the light rushed towards Shadow's body.

"What the heck?" asked Shadow as his body collided with ball of light.

"That blinding light." said Tails as he was blinded by the light the ball created.

Suddenly before Tails appeared a hedgehog that had white fur and blue hair. His shoes were a mixture of Sonic's classic red shoes and Shadow's hover shoes.Shit stains included. His eyes were a pool brown color. The fusion also caused the user to get a diamond studded golden cod piece with retractable spike action.

"I am Sonadow the Hedgehog."

"Wow, you look so... gay." said Tails.

Sonadow charged at Tails.

"What did you just say you little shit?" Sonadow grabbing Tails by his Tails and holding him up to his face.

"I said you look fabulous." said Tails with a smirk.

Sonadow dropped Tails.

"Aww thanks bitch." said Sonadow doing a generic anime kawaii face.

"We are fucked." said Tails.


End file.
